The invention relates to a security element and to a security document equipped with such a security element, to a method for producing such a security element, and to a transfer foil having such a security element.
There are known security elements, for the Identification marking of security documents, by which it is sought to improve the protection against falsification. Some of these security elements make use of an arrangement of microlenses, such as, e.g., the multilayer body described in the International patent application WO 2007/087984 A1. Frequently, however, in unfavorable light conditions, the variations of the optical appearance that can be produced with these can be perceived only with difficulty, and are not sufficiently distinctive for the “man on the street”.
DE 10 2008 033 716 B3 describes a value document or security document, having a document body, realized in which there is a light conducting structure that is realized for conducting light by means of total reflection in its boundary layers. In this case, the conducting of light is rendered possible in a plane that is substantially parallel to a top side of the document body.